Jaune's Virtual Girlfriend
by IcyStream
Summary: Jaune is an avid Dokester. But when the Doki's come out of the game and into Remnant, what will he do?
1. Prologue

Hello, guys. I am writing this in the middle of the night to tell you that Doki Doki Literature club scared me fucking shitless. I have decided to make a story about Jaune and Natsuki because she deserves more love. I might make one for Sayori and even Yuri, for the same reason. But never Monika. Not fucking Monika. SHE is the reason tor this, but i can only thank her for this. This story. In this story, MC (the main character) is aware he is in a game. This is just a pilot prototype. Pyrrha bashing maybe? Anyways, enough of my problems. you came here for a story, right? let's go!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pre-Beacon Arc (pun intended)

Jaune was on his laptop, as he had been for the past two weeks. Why, you may ask? He was playing Doki Doki Literature Club on the way to his new school, The prestigious Beacon Academy. He had been hooked on the game for 2 weeks now and he loved the characters. He loved Natsuki most of all. The game, though rather disturbing, helped take his mind off of his motion sickness.

Click,Click!

Be careful Yuri, you might cut yourself with that edge!

"Goddamn it, Natsuki..."

"We are now approaching Beacon Academy."

Jaune shut his laptop, placed it in his carrier case and departed the metal deathtrap.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Beacon Academy

Jaune stepped onto Beacon's first chunk of pavement. "I hope I have a nice year..." He thought aloud. He started walking around– **ACHOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!** Jaune looked to his left and saw a small explosion. "What the hell?" He said. Jaune walked over to the scene of the crime. He expected Remnants of a bomb, but only found a girl in red who looked like she was just told that Santa doesn't exist, and a girl in white who was nagging the Little Red. Red gave a look of confusion to White, and White huffed and walked off. Jaune strode up to Red, who was sulking. "Hey there Red." She sat up, eyes wide for a moment, then smiled. " I thought you were someone else. My name's Ruby by the way. Nice to meet you!" The now named Ruby said. "Jaune." Jaune said. "Just curious, why did you come up to me?" Ruby questioned. " My mom says 'strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.' " Replied Jaune. "Let's get to the auditorium, shall we?"He said. "Ok!" Said Ruby. Jaune pulled up the map on his scroll. They started walking. Unknown to Jaune, (to some extent) his computer began to give off a faint white glow.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Beacon Auditorium

The moment they got in, a blonde girl started waving Ruby over. "Gotta go!" Ruby said as she sped off. Jaune started to listen to Professor Ozpin's speech, but got bored and opened his laptop.

"it"s just a little raincloud..."

"FUCK! SAYORI NO!"

Ruby looked halfway across the auditorium at Jaune, Who was crying anime tears.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

2 hours later

Jaune got a window spot and laid down his white sleeping bag. Ruby crawled over to him, in her pajamas. "Whatcha playing?" she asked. "Nothing for kids." Jaune replied. "Why?" She retorted. Jaune simply turned the screen to show Natsuki with her eyes and mouth censored and neck cracked to the side. "EEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Ruby screamed as she ran to the safety of the blonde girl. Jaune shrugged and continued playing, paused after a while and contemplated his day. 'So, I met Ruby, but why was my computer glowing?' He thought to himself. Jaune shrugged and began to lay down. "I have to rest for initiation tomorrow." He told himself as he began to drift off.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOo

and that's it for the pilot! Let me touch upon a few things:

1\. Jaune is NOT going to be paired with a RWBY character. don't ask for one.

2\. Jaune is a little bit smarter than canon, but not that much. Meeting Ruby, he remembered he had a scroll.

3\. I am considering Pyrrha bashing. Maybe.

And that's it read and review, give feedback. Any questions or suggestions or ideas are welcomed. Tell me if you want a chapter 2. Turn the flames on low for now. This is my first fic (that you know of.)

Bye!


	2. The Arrival of A Little Pink Girl

Hey. i decided to post again because of the snow on my city. Any problems with this story, let me know. Story time!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Beacon Auditorium

Jaune woke up to Ruby standing over him. "Get up Jaune! We're late!" "Oh crap! Let's go!" they got dressed and departed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Beacon Cliffside

Jaune was instructed to stand on a metal plate. ' This is the strangest test. Verdanne told me I would have to fight Three Ursai barehanded. Liar.' He thought to himself.

He wondered who that blonde was— Jaune was suddenly launched into the air! He turned on his smart watch, and typed in file.parachute.launch. A parachute materialised on his back, and he pulled the ripcord. he nailed the landing. He turned and saw a girl he never even met.

"Hello!" said Bronze, Jaune named her, for her armor. "Guess we're partners now. Name's Jaune. Jaune Arc." he said casually. "Pyrrha Nikos." Pyrrha replied with a wince. "Alright, let's get moving." Jaune said. Unbeknownst to him, her eyes lit up.

Insert canon initiation and team naming, but with Jaune helping out with his coding. Use your imagination as best as you can.*

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The newly-formed Team JNPR head into their dorm. The moment Jaune got in, he changed into his PJ's and opened his laptop to play DDLC, intent on finishing the game. He played into the night, after the rest of the team had fallen asleep. Suddenly, his laptop began to glow.

Jaune kept on playing, to no avail, as the glowing got more intense. The last thing he saw was MC turning to face the "camera" and saying " I'm going to grant you a wish. I see how you look at Natsuki-chan through the front camera on your laptop, and this is just a game. But i can change that." Without warning, he lifted Natsuki and threw her at the screen.

There was a flare of light akin to a flashbang, and when the light settled, Jaune saw a _mind-raping_ sight: A small girl with pink hair and pink eyes.

Natsuki looked around and saw a blonde teen in a _rabbit onesie._ "W-where am i? And who are you!?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Whooo! that was fun to write. let me clear some things:

1\. coding is indeed Jaune's semblance.

2\. I left on a cliffhanger, because i am evil!

3\. Pyrrha and Ruby will crush on Jaune, but when he gets a girlfriend (hence the title.) they get over it.

That's all, folks!

IcyStream, signing off.


	3. The Arrival of A Monster

Should I make a chapter where Natsuki bonds with Jaune and co. or should I just get to the first conflict? This is Natsuki meeting everyone. might be short, dunno. Pulling a all-nighter, after all.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

JNPR Dorm

"I–i'm Jaune." Jaune stuttered out. "Okay–Wait, you're Jaune!?" Natsuki whispered. Jaune had named his MC Jaune, so that was who Natsuki knew. "B–but you look so different!" Jaune shut her up by placing a finger over her lips, because Pyrrha stirred a little. "I'll tell you now, but don't freak out. That was a game. You are in the real world."

Natsuki began to scream, but Jaune put his hand over her lips once again. 'can't afford to wake anyone up!' he thought. "Calm down, You're real now. I'll name everybody, so when they wake up, you won't be lost." Natsuki nodded. "Redhead is Pyrrha. Has a crush on me. Don't tell her i know. Orange is Nora. A little– a lot, really insane. Blackpink is Ren. Nora likes him. Don't tell him. C'mon." Jaune silently opened the door to RWBY's room.

Ruby was snoring lightly. Weiss wasn't snoring at all, and even in slumber she had a scowl on her face. Blake was snoring while mumbling "Tuna..." While Yang was snoring the loudest. Jaune ignored Blake, And introduced Team RWBY. " Black with red tips is Ruby, a dork, a complete gun nut, and also has a crush on me. You know the drill. White is Weiss, a pompous rich girl who hates faunus, Black is Blake, a bookworm who reads smut, Yellow is Yang, overprotective of Ruby and cracks a lot of bad puns."

Jaune led Natsuki back to JNPR's dorm, because Blake was beginning to stir. "Any questions?" Jaune asked Natsuki. "What are Faunus?" she replied. "Imagine a human with Cat ears, a tail, and in case of bird faunus, wings. Oh, and they can see in the dark. They are hated because of what they are." He explained. "Are weapons commonplace here!?" Natsuki questioned. "Yes. this is a fighting school." Jaune replied.He filled her in on Dust, Grimm, and best of all, Mechashift.

Jaune asked her about sleeping situations, and in the dark, they couldn't see the other flushing red. "I'll sleep on the floor.I'm used to it." He lied through his teeth. "You've shown me nothing but kindness,and you seem like a good person. Not a pedo, and not an ass. I can't let you sleep on the floor." "W-what are you implying!?" Jaune whisper-yelled. "I'll let you sleep with me, but don't get used to it!" she said. They both got into bed, (completely red) and went to sleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Elsewhere

"W-what the hell..." said one Kentaro Sakura as he got up. "Where am I?" he said. "And where is the little shit?"

Ohhhhhhhh damn, shit got spicy!

1\. Kentaro is Natsuki's dad.

2\. I have settled Natsuki's living arrangements.

3\. Might post again tomorrow.


	4. Fluffy Cupcakes

Bonjour humans! I just got a genius idea of Natsuki's Semblance. Remember, this is not a combat central fic. this mostly revolves around the love triangle pf Jaune, Natsuki, Ruby, and Pyrrha, But Bubble-gum Chan will be able to battle.

It's time for a whirl!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Saturday, Beacon Academy, Team JNPR's dorm.

Jaune awoke to his team and Natsuki sleeping. 'Guess that wasn't a dream...' He thought to himself. Jaune got dressed, put socks and shoes on Natsuki, (which was hard without waking anyone up, and Her feet were so small that it was hard tying the laces.) and left.

Jaune sat the still sleeping Natsuki on a bench, and thought to himself. 'What will I do with Natsuki?' He worried. "I have an idea!" Jaune said aloud, which woke Natsuki up. "Where am I!?" She questioned, but wasn't answered, as Jaune pulled out his phone. 'I'll get you a place to live, Natsuki. Don't worry." The Arc Heir dialed his parents. " Hey, Champ.Things didn't work out?" his dad said. "No, dad. I have a team now. I need to borrow your credit card. That okay?" Jaune said.

"What for?" his dad asked. "None of your damn business." He replied. " *sigh* Fine. But don't come crawling to me if you become a failure. " his father wearily spoke. "Plus, all you'll do is buy size small condoms for yourself." Jaune snarked. "Screw you, Jaune." his father spat, "Yeah, I bet you would love to do that." Jaune shot back. He ended the call.

Jaune turned to Natsuki with a smile on his face. "Good news. I'm buying you a house. He said happily. " W-what!? but you can't do that much for me!" she exclaimed. " Take the help. I'm offering you a house. Any sane person would agree. Now let's go somewhere to eat, and then buy a house." He said. "You look really skinny. You need some meat on those bones." Jaune teased as Natsuki huffed.

With that, Jaune and Natsuki boarded a Bullhead.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Team JNPR's dorm

"Where is he!?" Pyrrha was pacing in the room. " It is a Saturday. He probably went out." Ren said. "But he always tells us before leaving! What if he got kidnapped!?" She shouted Pyrrha was in the middle of putting on her armor when Ren said "That's ridiculous. Take off your armor _now_ and enjoy your Saturday." Ren left Pyrrha to calm down.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Some Random Café

Jaune and Natsuki were reading manga Jaune had bought at a bookstore while eating. Jaune had a crepé and Natsuki had a _parfait._ While reading, Jaune inspected the title. 'Parfait Girls... sounds familiar.' He thought to himself. Jaune finished his crepé and started thinking about his day.

Flashback

 _" A bookstore!? D-do you mind if we take a look?" Natsuki says as she mumbles the last bit. "Sure. Let's buy manga!" Jaune happily replied. Jaune leered around the store. 'Two Pieces, Shinobi World, Ninjas of Love, Clorox, Jojo's Strange Adventure– Jaune's train of thought was interrupted when Natsuki pulled on his sleeve._

 _"Can I get this one? N-not that you have to..." She almost squealed. "Reasons to buy book for cute girl: 1. Why not?" Jaune shrugged. " I-i'm not cute!" Natsuki yelled. "Suuure you're not." He said sarcastically, trying not to look at the small fang shown when she spoke. The shopkeep sighed. " The pedophiles keep getting younger." Jaune paid for the books and left._

Flashback End

"Helloooo. Earth to Jaune." When Jaune paid attention, Natsuki was waving her small hand in front of his face. "I'm done. Let's go!" she said as a man walked over to them. "Are you a couple?" He asked. Jaune's face flushed "N-no! Not at all!" he blurted. He grabbed Natsuki's hand and ran out, mortified. "L-let's get a house!" he said.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Real Estate Agency

"I would like to purchase a house." Jaune said as the agent grinned. "By any chance, would you two be newlywe-"NO!"

Jaune cut off, with his face flushed. "2 bedrooms 2 bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room, attic, basement, and a garage." He listed off.

"Okay, you'll have the keys tomorr— **"TODAY."** Natsuki stated, her eyes and mouth blacked out. The agent held up a cross and said "O-okay, today. 35-84-49 street, 3 blocks from Beacon Academy. Mint colored." Jaune took the keys and left.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jaune pushed open the door to Natsuki's new house. "Well, here it is. Our-I mean, your new home. I'll get groceries and furniture. he threw the keys to Natsuki and walked out. 'He bought me a house... he took me to a café to eat... and he's not a lolicon...he's a pretty good guy, not that I'll ever say that to his face.' Natsuki thought to herself.

1 hour of Natsuki waiting and Jaune running around buying shit later*

"Well, time to assemble." Jaune built the beds first the the table and chairs, stocking ingredients and manga in the fridge and closet, respectively. Finally the couch and tv. Jaune checked his watch.

"Shit, too late to return. I'll build the rest tomorrow. Let's cook dinner.Jaune got out the meat, and Natsuki brought out cupcake ingredients. Jaune finished cooking, then ccrept over to Natsuki. He weighed his options, then hugged her from behind. Natsuki squealed, but lost her breath, because Jaune started tickling her from behind.

They were now in a position where Jaune was on top of Natsuki. "So this makes us friends, right?" Jaune asked. " Yeah, I guess..." Natsuki said. Jaune saw the frosting that Natsuki planned to sneak attack him with." So I can do this!" Without thinking, Jaune licked the frosting off of Natsuki's small finger. She flushed redder than the cherries they were using in the batter.

"W-what!?" she stuttered. Jaune, thinking about what he did, blushed as well. "Uh, I didn't mean to I'm sorry!" He rambled, but was shushed by Natsuki. "It's okay." They began eating without a word. "So..." Jane began awkwardly. " That didn't happen, okay?" they were still a little bit pink from the situation. Jaune and Natsuki finished eating, chatted, and went to bed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Beacon

"You _lied_ Ren. Jaune didn't come back." Pyrrha worried. "Pyrrrha— Ren was cut off by Pyrrha leaving, not even having bothered with armor. 'Damn it.' Ren thought.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Elsewhere

Kentaro was at the Police Station. " Yes I do have a history of service. In this– uh, so called Vacuo." The officer nodded. "Okay, welcome to the Valean Police Force, Kentaro Sakura.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Been a while. Writing this on mobile, so it may seem fucked up or short on other devices.

Love you all, read and review.

IcyStream, logging off.


End file.
